


your lips taste like christmas cookies

by wolfsbanex



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Office, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Falling In Love, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Romance, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-29 07:17:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17199020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfsbanex/pseuds/wolfsbanex
Summary: Working on christmas eve isn't exactly anyones favorite thing to do, but when Yuta and Sicheng get stuck in their office together, the christmas magic hanging in the air makes some fluffy feelings happen.





	your lips taste like christmas cookies

**Author's Note:**

> ENGLISH ISN'T MY FIRST LANGUAGE!!  
> \- this is the first time i wrote something completely fluffy  
> \- enjoy!

With a tortured sigh Yuta closes his car and pulls his coat closer to his body. The icy cold bites through his thin jeans, the snowflakes falling from the sky soak his clothes. Yutas blonde hair, ruffled by the wind, is hanging in his eyes. Yuta couldn’t believe he had to work. Especially on christmas of all days. Yuta just got involved because nobody’s waiting for him at home anyway. His family was still in Japan and he couldn’t afford a plane ticket to Osaka.

When Yuta entered the heated office building, he discovered that the lights were already switched on. Carefully, he sneaked over to the computer rooms where the door was a crack open. With trembling hands the japanese man pushed the door wide open and peered into the room. The first thing he saw was light brown hair and a pointy ear. Sicheng. His colleague sat in his usual seat, a cup of coffee in front of him and he wrote something on his notebook with a strained face.

>>Good evening Yuta!<< Sicheng greeted the older man as he noticed his presence. >>Hello Sicheng. Are you working late today too?<< Sicheng nods, a tired smile on his gentle face.

>>I really need the holiday bonus.<< mumbles Sicheng, who turned fiery red in his face as if he was ashamed of it. Yuta grins and sits down at his computer, right next to Sicheng. >>I can understand that, you live alone after all, right?<<

>>Yes, I’m afraid so. You know how I just got here from China five months ago. I haven’t really found a connection yet.<< Yuta types in the password for his computer while he remembers Sichengs arrival.

_It was a hot day in August, the sultry heat not only pressed everyones mind, but also Yutas head. Heat waves rose from the asphalt, Yuta was even afraid that his shoes would merge with the pavement. Yuta clings tightly to his bag. Sweat runs in streams from Yutas forehead, his hair stuck to his head._

_He was relieved when he finally stepped into the cool office building. The secretary, Joy, gives him a sympathetic smile. >>Hard day?<< Yuta snorts and rolls his eyes. >>I had to go to a company to discuss a deal with their boss. Guess who had to walk because our boss claimed the company car.<<_

_> >I heard our boss is picking up a new employee at the airport. He apparently comes from China.<< Yuta takes the water bottle Joy is holding for him and drinks a big sip. >>I’ll freshen up a bit, you can call Jaehyuns office and tell him I’ll be right with him.<< Joy nods. Yuta smiles exhausted, knocks twice on the counter and finally turns away._

_Yuta is busy splashing cold water in his face when he sees Sicheng for the first time. He raises his head and looks at his reflection as he discovers another person. Yuta drives around scared and the stranger raises his hands. >>I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to scare you.<< Yuta laughs and strokes his strands of hair behind his ear. >>Everything is okay. Hey, I don’t think i’ve seen you around here before?<<_

_> >My name is Dong Sicheng. I’ve arrived here ten minutes ago. Your boss, Lee Taeyong came to pick me up. I’ll work here as a translator.<< Sicheng explains. Yuta nods along to his words, mesmerized by the gentle glimmer in the others eyes. >>Are you my hyung?<< asks Sicheng in a curious tone._

_> >I’m 23. You seem to be younger.<< the chinese man smiles. >>You’re right, hyung. I actually am younger than you. I need to go now before Taeyong thinks i got stuck in the toilet or something. I’ll see you around?<< Yuta nods and watches Sicheng leave with his heart hammering against his ribcage._

>>Hey Yuta, you good?<< Sicheng nudges his side and slides a stack of papers onto his desk. >>Yeah, i’m fine. Whatcha got there?<< Yuta puts on his glasses and takes a look at the first document. >>I know it’s not my place to write articles, but i thought i’d try something new. Especially because this concerns my home country. Could you proofread it for me? pretty please?<< Sicheng leans forward and bats his eyelashes at Yuta.

>>Sure Sichengie, i’ll do it.<< Yuta lovingly pats Sichengs head. The younger closes his eyes and lets his head rest on the desk. Sicheng was afraid that if he was a cat he’d definitely purr at Yutas affection. He pulled away when he starts to feel himself blush, bows at Yuta and turns to his computer where he begins to type another report.

They work in silence for a while, with Yuta carefully reading Sichengs article.

>>This is good, Sicheng. Have you ever thought about becoming a reporter?<< Sicheng nods. >>Sure i did. But to be honest i don’t think my korean’s good enough for that.<< Yuta gives back the stack of papers to Sicheng and leans back into his chair with a frown on his face.

>>Sicheng, you came here five months ago but your korean is still better than Kuns and he has been working as a reporter for two years now.<<

>>I just don’t think i’ll be good enough.<< admits Sicheng. Yuta doesn’t like the way Sicheng seems to sink into his chair, the way he seems to become smaller by the second. >>Come on Sichengie.<< Yuta stands up and holds out his hand for Sicheng to take. The younger bites his lip, but reaches out for Yuta and lets himself be lifted up and dragged down the hallway.

>>Where are we going?<< asks Sicheng. >>We’re going to celebrate christmas. I think we both earned it.<< says Yuta. He leads the other into their lobby, where a well decorated christmas tree is standing beside a chimney. Yuta and Sicheng sit down on the white couch in front of the fire.

Someone must’ve placed a couple of glasses and a bottle of wine there for their waiting guests, but this was a special evening, so Yuta poured a glass of red wine for each of them. Sicheng takes his glass from Yutas hand, a vibrant blush on his cheeks. >>Thanks hyung.<<

>>Do you like christmas?<< Sicheng shakes his head. >>Christmas was a giant family gathering, annoying singing and my aunts pinching my cheeks until i couldn’t smile anymore from pain.<< Yuta swallows a big gulp of wine and cringes at the bitter taste of it.

>>What about you?<< asks Sicheng, turning his attention to Yuta. >>I enjoy christmas a lot, but this year it’s kind of…saddening. I can’t be with my family because i couldn’t afford a plane ticket to Osaka this year, but it also seems like my family doesn’t even care enough to call me or even just send a text.<< Yuta looks down at the black screen of his phone.

>>I’m sorry Yuta.<< Sicheng cuddles up to the older who gasps surprised. >>Wha-<< >>My brothers always cuddled me when i got sad, so shut up and let me do the comforting hyung.<< Yuta nods and wraps his arms around the younger, snuggling his face into the side of his dongsaengs neck.

They stay like that for a while, bathing in each others warmth. Yuta enjoyed Sichengs soothing presence. >>Hey hyung?<< Yuta makes a soft noise, keeping his face hidden in Sichengs chest. >>I’m kinda glad that it was you i got stuck here with.<< Sicheng can feel Yutas smile against his chest and starts carding his fingers through his hair.  
>>I actually hoped that i’d be able to spend some alone time with you some day, Sicheng. You haven’t left my mind since the day i first met you.<< Yuta lifts his head to stare into Sichengs eyes. The fire of the chimney flickered in the dark brown orbs, making Sicheng look like a dear caught in the headlights. The innocent expression on the others face melted Yutas heart within seconds.

>>I couldn’t stop thinking about you either.<< mumbles Sicheng softly. >>After i met you i went and tried to figure out where your department was, but i couldn’t find you. I was close to just giving up, but i couldn’t.<<

Yuta surged forward, crossing the final, tiny gap and pressing his lips to Sichengs. It was awkward and desperate and frantic, but the feel of Sichengs mouth against Yutas sent a bolt of electricity straight down his spine. Just a moment, just this one kiss, surely that would be enough.

Then Sicheng kissed him back, and it would never be enough, a thousand years of this would not be enough. His mouth was hungry and insistent, his tongue probing Yutas lips, asking for greater intimacy. Yuta granted it, tongues swirling together, his followed Sichengs when it retreated and tasting him in return. Sicheng tasted like cheap wine and christmas cookies and Yuta thought that he’d never tasted anything better in his entire life.

>>What do you think about ditching work? let’s go home.<< Sicheng grins, caressing Yutas heated face. >>Yeah, let’s go home. My bed is big enough for both of us.<<

Sicheng squeaks when Yuta quickly tosses him over his shoulder, clawing his fingers into the fabric of Yutas shirt. >>What do you think you’re doing.<< laughs Sicheng, trembling in Yutas arms when they step out into the street and the freezing air hits them once again.

>>I’m taking you home, my love.<<

**Author's Note:**

> i'd be very thankful for kudos and comments! :)


End file.
